Typical electronic devices, such as an LED flashlight or cordless drill, will often have a control system that allows for variable output. For the LED flashlight, this control system can change the brightness level similar to the manner in which a drill spins faster with a firmer trigger pull. This output change is usually accomplished with electronic components such as a PCB (Printed Circuit Board) to control the feed of the electricity (in this case amperage) from the power source.
Electronic devices, especially those that operate in harsh environments and with heavy use, require durability and simplicity in order to function dependably and with longevity. The present invention allows for the variable output control of an electronic device without the use of a Printed Circuit Board. Thus, the present invention provides a durability advantage by eliminating the fragile PCB and adds simplicity by greatly reducing the number of solder points and parts in the device.